Internal Desire
by NeonNavy
Summary: Nathan and Alex seem to be just friends but they don't know how they feel about eachother until Nathan offers to build Alex a rose garden in her balcony, will Alex run the risk and fall in love with Nathan? made by Kat


This is my first Nikita fanfic so be nice.

Kat

Nathan had come over for dinner at Alex's apartment. Even though they were friends Alex felt some strange connection to this blond man, he was so welcoming when she first moved into this apartment building. Alex feared that if she got to close to anyone and suddenly one day Percy would give her the call that would ultimately change her life.

"So what's cooking, Chef Alex?" Nathan asked as he sat down in one of the bar stools.

"Well, I'm not the best chef so I'm making Spaghetti and tomato sauce." Alex said as she stirred the uncooked pasta in the boiling saucepan.

"Ooh, that sounds gourmet" Nathan said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny." Alex said as she turned around and faced Nathan who was now in fact in the kitchen area examining the pasta over her shoulder.

"I think you should start heating up the Pasta sauce" Nathan said, calmly.

"Why don't you do that?" Alex said.

They finished cooking the spaghetti and now they were sitting at the dinner table.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Alex asked as she finished chewing the Al-dente pasta.

"I actually, believe it or not am a landscaping designer." Nathan said matter- of-factly.

"Oh, that's cool... so you work with plants?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yeah, I could help you with your balcony and its dead plants someday, free- of-charge" Nathan said just before he sipped his wine.

"That would be great!" Alex said almost too enthusiastically.

Nathan nodded in mid-sip and put down his glass, so what do you do?" Nathan asked.

"I'm a advertisement designer, so when you go to Times Square and you see that Sephora ad on the billboard I designed it." Alex said, remembering her visit to Times Square two weeks ago.

"That's so cool." Nathan said, just before he took a bite of his pasta. A small smear of tomato sauce appearing on his chin.

"You've got a little tomato sauce on your face" Alex said as she pointed out the red- area on his face. Alex being the one to help other people wiped the tomato sauce off with her thumb, there was a moment of silence as Nathan and Alex just stared deep into each other's eyes. Alex cleared her throat and wiped her thumb on a paper napkin.

"I'm going to start cleaning up" Alex said as she got up from the table and picked up her and Nathan's plate off the table.

"I should probably go, its getting late." Nathan said as he placed Alex and his glass on the counter.

"Oh, I had lined up a Disney movie...Well, since you said you liked Disney movies I sort of dug around my boxes and found one of my old Disney movies." Alex said suddenly excited mixed with disappointment.

"Raincheck?" Nathan said as he grabbed his coat from the hanger.

"Sure, anytime... just stop by and we can watch it." Alex said as she made her way to her front door, Nathan zipped up his coat and walked out the door turning around before Alex closed it.

"I'm sorry, I just have to get up really early tomorrow for a job in New Jersey. It's a pretty big garden." Nathan said as he leaned against the door way.

"Its okay, I'll see you sometime tomorrow I guess?" Alex said, tightening the waist band of her dress.

"Yes, by the way the food was really good." Nathan said.

"Thanks, bye Nathan." Alex said as she closed the door.

Once the door was closed she leaned against it and almost immediately walked over to the living room and chucked the VHS tape on the couch.

Alex went to bed early, not bothering to clean up the mess Nathan and herself had made. She woke up to the sound of her phone. She panicked, she picked up the phone and noticed it was Michael, her heart was beating a million times a minute. She slowly pressed the accept call button and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Alex asked into the phone.

"Hello Alex, I am just calling to find out how your assignment is going" Michael said calmly into the receiver.

_Oh shit, _Alex thought. She was so busy getting ready for Nathan she forgot to do a background check on Zbynek Russaka for an assignment one of the agents was going to do.

"It's going good, when does this information have to be given in?" Alex asked.

"Three days, I am happy to hear that you are doing well with this assignment, this mission is incredibly important to Percy." Michael said.

"Glad to be of service." Alex replied into the receiver.

"Bye Alex." Michael said and hung up the phone.

Alex picked up her Apple macbook and placed it on her lap. She hacked into the Russaka's database and gathered all of the information she could find. She spent half of the day searching for information on Zbynek. She was interrupted by the sound of her doorbell ringing. She quickly closed the laptop and tucked it underneath her duvet.

She opened the front door to reveal a tall blond man with blue eyes.

"Nathan! Hi," Alex said as she leaned against the door.

"Hi Alex, I thought now would be a good time to do your balcony. Its normally not that busy during winter so I decided to get a headstart before orders came in for spring." Nathan said.

"Oh, sure. Do you want anything? Coffee? Tea? Water?" Alex said as she opened the door to him and he walked in, she was still in her pyjama's which Nathan thought was cute.

Nathan's POV

Alex looked adorable in her snowflake pyjama's, the tank top she was wearing was the exact same shade of pink as the background of the pyjama bottoms were.

I only came over today so I could see Alex, I feel a strong pull to this strong woman. The only reason I called a raincheck yesterday was because if I stayed any longer around Alex I would surely kiss those soft lips and fall inlove, just one kiss from her and my life would be complete.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty." I answered cooly. I was sure just then she could see right through me. Those piercing blue eyes made me want to jump in front of a train for her, I would do anything for this angelical woman.

"Okay, just call if you need anything." Alex said as she returned to her bed.

"Okay... time to design." Nathan muttered to himself.

END OF NATHAN'S POV

He was going to make this balcony a place where he and Alex could spend all of their time. His mind was at work, he quickly designed the balcony so that it had many roses, tulips in the early summer and daisies for warm weather. All together a very romantic place.

He started to get to work, taking empty flower pots and filling them with soil and bulbs. He would have to wait a few weeks before he could put these plants outside so her flowers wouldn't freeze. He kept the pots in the foyer so it looked natural, as if they should be there all along.

Once he was finished he looked for Alex so he could tell her he was done for the day and if she wanted to come over to his place to watch the hockey game and have dinner. He found her in her bed, she was snoring which Nathan found extremely cute. He would leave her a note he decided, he found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the message.

_Dear Alex,_

_I finished with the balconies work today and I was wondering if you would like to watch the ice hockey game with me tonight, we could order a pizza. Anyway the game starts at 7:30pm, have a nice rest._

_-Nathan._

Just before he left he placed the piece of paper on the bedside table and kneeled down and placed a kiss on Alex's forehead, he stood up and left the apartment.

"Mmm..." Alex yawned as she got out of bed. She looked at the clock. 7:46 it read. She picked up a loose sheet of paper and read it. Once finished she looked in her closet looking for the perfect outfit. To impress Nathan.

15 minutes later she was heading out the door to Nathan's apartment. Through the door she could already hear the siren of a goal being scored. She rang the doorbell, Nathan opened the door and did a double take.

"Wow, Alex you look amazing." Nathan said as he opened the door for her.

"Thanks, so who's winning?" Alex said impatiently.

"Pittsburgh Penguins, god I hate them." Nathan said as he sat down on the couch with Alex atleast a foot away from each other.

"Me too" Alex said as she put her purse down beside her.

Nathan was surprised to hear her say that, obviously there is more than meets the eye with this girl.

Hey guys! How was it?

When does Nikita come back on? I miss it

Mwah, my neonites

Kat.


End file.
